User talk:Koveras Alvane
Discussions from 2016 and older have been 'archived'. Innocent wiki infobox Hello, may you help to check and edit on the font size of Innocent wiki's infobox template, making it similar to those in this wiki? I will resume editing that side soon. Thanks a lot! (Also learning how to collage images into a big one for wikia purpose...) --Hades (talk) 09:20, March 6, 2017 (UTC) :Hi, man, it should be working now. :-) If it doesn't, press Ctrl-F5 to clear the browser cache... --Koveras Alvane (talk) 14:37, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Kicking You still kicking on this wiki?--GeneralGrievousHero4Life (talk) 12:40, August 25, 2018 (UTC) :If by "kicking", you mean "working towards continued improvement and expansion", then yes, I am. :-) --Koveras Alvane (talk) 18:52, August 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Cool! :)--GeneralGrievousHero4Life (talk) 18:57, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Question about the Chief from Detonation Hi Koveras, well this may be a silly question but I want to ask that if I can create the Chief's page or not? I know the guideline written only the characters that have a name that need a pages, but since the Chief is one of the main villain along with Iris and it seem like he did have a important role in Detonation movie (According to the fans who watched Detonation), I wonder if we can create the page now with just simply named as "Chief", or we just have to wait until there's a supplement materials that reveals his name? --GODLIKEUndertaker (talk) 09:18, October 19, 2018 (UTC) ::Em... forgot about this, I just found his name from Detonation's supplement materials book (Upload by fans) --GODLIKEUndertaker (talk) 12:03, October 19, 2018 (UTC) :::Feel free to create a page for him, then. :-) Generally, if a character's name is not revealed, but he plays a major role, you can create a page for him, naming it after his most common in-universe moniker ("Chief", in this case). It's basically the same logic as we have for unnamed Devices, like Zest's Spear and Presea's Device. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 12:40, October 19, 2018 (UTC) ::::Oh I see, so it was the same logic as the unnamed devices. Thanks for the answer. :) --GODLIKEUndertaker (talk) 12:54, October 19, 2018 (UTC) :::::Well, since this has never actually happened in the Nanoha franchise before, we don't really have an official rule for this, but I think handling notable characters just like we handle notable Devices is the only logical approach. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 09:20, October 20, 2018 (UTC) Mana points Hello, I have a question. Is there any idea about how many mana points, units or particles that each of the mage ranks have? I know it has something to do with Mana Capacity. F??, E??, D (I've heard it is 5000), C??, B??, A??, AA??, AAA??, S??, SS??, SSS??? —Preceding unsigned comment added by YukiHanakoMori (talk • ) :Hi. As far as I know (and as is explained in the article), mage rank is not a measure of raw mana output, but that of a mage's operative and tactical skill. Even if it was, I don't think there have ever been hard numbers assigned to anything related to mana output in the canon sources. It's not like Midichlorian counts from Star Wars. :-) --Koveras Alvane (talk) 19:57, April 24, 2019 (UTC) Last time i read the mage rank page it said the letter scores were for magic _capacity_ and while i admit it could have been wrong then is there any fanon rules for this? I am writing a Xover between Naruto and MGLN as my latest pet project. I am both an avid reader and writer. —Preceding unsigned comment added by YukiHanakoMori (talk • ) :Then you should probably reread the mage rank page now. ;-) It says pretty clearly that it is a measure of a "mages' capacity to 'achieve the tasks set before them'" and is raised via examinations -- and this is canon, because this wording comes directly from StrikerS DVD booklets and shown in the series itself. You may be confusing "mage rank" with "mana capacity class", however, which is mentioned in The Movie 1st DVD booklet, and does represent the raw mana output. E.g. Nanoha and Fate's AAA "rank" from the original series and A's was technically just a measure of their mana output, not their mage rank, since they have not undergone any formal examinations at that point. Later on, when they actually do their exams, their actual mage rank turns out to be S+ because they both have additional skills that supplement their raw magic potential. :As for this mana capacity class, I am not aware of any canon sources putting hard numbers on it, either, nor I am following any fanon, so I couldn't tell you anything about that, either. You can try asking on the , though. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:35, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Music I couldn't help if this wiki should include pages for all the songs and discography, or is there a rule? —Preceding unsigned comment added by Whiteknight810210 (talk • ) :I recommend using the Music page for that. Since this wiki is mainly focused on the stories, rather than media products, we don't make separate pages for individual albums. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 21:34, November 20, 2019 (UTC) Nanoha vs. Hayate It seems youd likely know the answer. Whose stronger at this point in the series nanoha or hayate or are they to close to equal to tell? TushanDaJi (talk) 12:23, November 23, 2019 (UTC)TushanDaji :I refer you to Meaning of Strength (I) and Meaning of Strength (II), which I believe contain the answers you seek. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 17:02, November 24, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for reaching me the other day Thank you for reaching me the other day. By the way, sorry i'm still new in editting. The other day, i'm intended to contribute some picture on Rinne's gallery. As i trying to added a new picture, i found that the picture didn't lined up along the other pictures on the left side but instead attached to the the right side. But since I'm afraid to messed up the page, so i canceled it, but it seems the picture had uploaded? sorry you can delete it, since i still need to learn more about how to add one and to connect it with the series's article, as im not familiar with the scripting yet. Thank you.--Kazemiya (talk) 08:50, December 22, 2019 (UTC) :Hi Kazemiya. It's no problem, don't worry about "messing things up" on the wiki: if you accidentally break something, we can always restore an earlier version of the page. :-) I understand your confusion with the gallery: adding a picture didn't work because we do not actually make miscellaneous image galleries here. The galleries you see in our articles are, in fact, created automatically by an algorithm from images used on related pages. :I've tried looking for an article where we could use the image you've uploaded, but the only good fit was the episode summary for "Winter Cup". However, because it already has an infobox image of very similar content (Rinne fighting Miura), I am afraid I will have to delete your upload, after all. :-( --Koveras Alvane (talk) 17:31, December 22, 2019 (UTC)